Captured
by TheVargasSisters
Summary: Damnit, Ludwig! Why do you have to be so good at.. well, war stuff? The German has somehow managed to ensnare Yao, Francis and Arthur, in an attempt to discover what they know. Rated M for later torture! Veh. FrUK is the main pairing here, but there's GerIta, RoChu and others that will come in later! ..Hopefully!


"So, you're the French spy who somehow managed to infiltrate my base, _ja?_" Ludwig snarled at me. I simply glared back, stony-faced. This... this _bâtard_ wasn't going to get the best of me! He held my gaze for a moment, equally hatefully, and then abruptly turned on his heel, his back now facing me. I swallowed, nervously, hoping that this occurrence wouldn't impact negatively on my confidants and I.

"I know all about you, Francis Bonnefoy. Don't think you'll get away from me so easily this time," Ludwig continued. I stayed silent, not wanting to give anything away. He wasn't going to get me with that lie, anyway.

I could hear the breathing of my two companions, either side of me, strapped down to chairs, as I was, but dared not look; for fear that the German might see something in my gaze and use it against me. To my left, I had Yao Wang, and to my right was Arthur Kirkland. We all had to get out alive; we had to report what we'd seen. Of course, that could be deemed nigh impossible, considering our current situation, but we had to try, _oui?_

Ludwig suddenly turned back around, but this time he was glaring at Arthur. It took all my willpower not to kick out at the German and yell, "Stay away from him!"

"You'll tell me," Ludwig muttered to Arthur. I prayed dearly that the Englishman would just keep his filthy mouth closed and not say anything ridiculous...

"Wanker! You'll get nothing from me!" Arthur spat. Ah, there was his infamous 'potty-mouth,' as Alfred called it. I hung my head, deciding that the situation could not get any worse. Ludwig laughed; I knew that we were probably doomed. He walked out of the room, menacingly, and Yao turned his attention to Arthur.

"Nice going-aru! Now he's going to kill us or something! That guy is apparently famous for torture-aru..." Yao hissed at Arthur. Arthur visibly blanched.

"Erm... Sorry, chaps. I had no idea of _that_..." he muttered. I sighed.

"Well, Arthur, now we are probably going to suffer. Why can you not keep your mouth closed, eh?" I growled.

"He was right in my bloody face! I'm sorry, _Frog!_" Arthur shot back at me. I felt my face burn. I hated that name.

"Shows what you know! You're supposed to keep _quiet!_" I snarled, our voices steadily getting louder.

"Shush! He's coming back-aru!" Yao muttered, urgently. We fell silent, but the air of our bantering was still there. Ludwig stepped ominously back into the room, accompanied by several armed soldiers, and a nervous-looking young man in Italian uniform. The Italian's honey-coloured eyes were flitting about everywhere, and as he took in the state of us, he recoiled, evidently shocked. The tense knot in my stomach got even tighter, and I forced myself to just keep breathing. We would get through this!

"Please say you are having second thoughts; I wouldn't want to do this with guests around." Ludwig was sorting through a briefcase that one of the soldiers was holding stiffly out for him. I could practically sense Yao and Arthur's heartbeats speeding up. Ludwig looked back at us, two faces going pale with fright, and another just glaring, glaring, glaring.

"Fine, whatever floats your boat," Ludwig sighed, and then motioned to the soldiers. Six came forward, and viciously began tugging us out of the chairs. For a second, I had the fleeting wonder... that perhaps, he was letting us go?

And then two restrained us each, and my heart plummeted to the pit of my stomach, as I realised exactly where this was going. They began to pull me down a corridor, but I pulled back, resisting the brute force. I heard the whistle of the truncheon before I felt it collide forcefully with my stomach, knocking the breath out of me and leaving a bright flash of pain there. I dropped to my knees, but the soldiers hoisted me up again, and I hissed in agony as my abdominal muscles were forced to comply. Each step brought a stab of suffering to my stomach.

"Where the bloody hell are we- Agh!" Arthur moaned. Evidently, he had undergone the same treatment as I. We were marched past tiled, white walls, and I could see my reflection in them: tired, ragged and helpless, with my hair all greasy and my beard reduced to a mess of bristles. Yao's ponytail hung limp, draped lifelessly over his shoulder, and Arthur's face was pale, green eyes shining no more. We were stranded, in this cold, white place, with no means of escaping.

**A.N: Vehh~ It's me, Feli~! Lovi really ought to get on with her writing. More pasta for me! But yeah, I had a dream where I was Francey-baguette and Luddy had captured me, Arthur and Yao! My dream was far weirder though, 'cause I managed to get out of my chair without being shot and then kept hitting Doitsu on the head with it~ Veh~ The strangest thing was, all of Luddy's troops had France's costume on.**

**Never watch Hetalia: World Series before a-going to bed~~!**

**Hasta la pasta!**


End file.
